


Like Rabbits

by Vegorott



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bonus Chapter, Fluffy Smut, M/M, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: After finally accepting that they have feelings for each other, Edgar is taken into his own room by a barely dressed Bim and they share a passionate moment together.
Relationships: bim trimmer/Ed edgar, bimgar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Like Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> A special bonus chapter for my story Farm Life, it is between chapters 10 and 11

Bim held on to the front of Edgar’s shirt and guided him towards the bed, walking backward and laying down when he felt the mattress his the back of his knees. Edgar crawled up on the bed with Bim and hovered over him, the silence thick in the air.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“But you haven’t-”

“I know.”

“You want me to-”

“Yes.” Bim marked the punctuation of his statement by pulling Edgar in for a kiss and it wasn’t long before the two were at the same place they had been in front of the fire. This time, when Bim let out a groan at having his thigh squeezed, Edgar stayed and moved closer. He rolled his hips and couldn’t stop himself from chuckling when Bim squeaked. “Don’t make fun of me.” 

“I’m not, it was just cute.” Edgar’s hand played at the end of the shirt Bim was wearing. “Do you mind if I ask how much you’ve done before? I mean, I know you haven’t all the way, but like...how much?” 

“I’ve kissed people.” Bim stared at Edgar’s shoulder. “I kind of…” Bim cleared his throat. “I was hoping you’d be willing to like, take over.” Bim yelped when Edgar nipped at his neck and rolled his hips once more. 

“That I can do.” Edgar practically growled. Bim wasn’t really expecting that to be his response but he wasn’t really complaining as Edgar sucked a dark mark on his neck. “Just tell me if you don’t like something or if something hurts or if you want me to stop.” 

“Okay.” Bim couldn’t stop his pout when Edgar sat up and was no longer nipping at his neck. Edgar chuckled a little at that and took his hat off, tossing it across the room. “Dramatic.” Bim rolled his eyes and they quickly went wide when Edgar slipped his shirt off. Bim really needed to work on his lack of function due to seeing a shirtless man, or at least a shirtless Edgar.

“Says the show host.” Edgar leaned back down and slid his hands under the shirt Bim was wearing, slowly pushing it up and pressing kisses to Bim’s stomach and chest as he went. “Already breathless?” Edgar teased, pulling the shirt off of Bim. 

“Shut up.” Bim huffed, face burning at the realization that Edgar was staring at his fully exposed body, a flush on his own cheeks and it took everything in Bim’s being to not cover himself up with his hands. “E-Ed, I-”

“Hot damn, I should have done this sooner,” Edgar said out loud. Bim wasn’t able to say anything since Edgar dove right back into a kiss, hands starting at Bim’s thighs and making their way up, stopping to give some spots extra attention. “You’re really soft,” Edgar commented, moving his head down. 

“I don’t know how to ta-ake~” Bim gasped out when Edgar rolled his tongue around one of his nipples. Edgar laughed a little and gave the nipple a little bite, feeling Bim lift his hips up in response. Edgar looped an arm under Bim, holding him close as he kept rolling his tongue and sucking on Bim’s chest, taking his free hand to play with the other nipple, pinching it slightly. “F-Fuck.” Bim stuttered, hands clawing at the bed since he wasn’t sure where to put them. Edgar got lost in the movement for a good minute and eventually lifted his head, grinning when he saw that Bim was completely red and his eyes were half-lidded. 

“Cute,” Edgar said and Bim just turned his head away. Edgar placed his hand on Bim’s cheek and pulled him in for a soft kiss, taking his hand out from under him as well. “I’m gonna do somethin’ that’ll feel good for both of us and is really simple, okay?” He said as he worked himself out of his pants.

“Yeah.” Bim nodded his head.

“And you can hold on to me, I’ll be fine,” Edgar added in a teasing voice, guiding Bim’s hands to his shoulders. Bim just mumbled under his breath for a moment and was cut short by a gasp. Edgar had Bim’s cock and his own in his hand, already slowly stroking them. 

“That’s...th-that’s~” Bim wrapped his arms around Edgar’s, holding him down closer. Bim just moaned as Edgar kept his hand going. 

“I got’chu,” Edgar whispered, kissing at Bim’s collarbone. 

“It’s weird, b-but good and-and…” Bim was silenced with a kiss, thankful for it since it was a nightmare trying to find words to say. Edgar let out a low moan himself and that sent a shiver straight down Bim’s back. Bim found himself hoping that Edgar did that again. 

“Goin’ faster,” Edgar grunted out a warning before doing hat he said. Bim’s hand went to Edgar’s head, fingers tangling in his hair and he ended up tugging just slightly when a wave of pleasure hit him. “Fuck.” Edgar cursed into Bim’s ear, hand unconsciously going even faster. 

“E-Ed.” Bim tightened his hold. “I-I’m gonna-ah-”

“Do it.” Edgar ran his tongue up Bim’s neck. Bim took a few breaths before biting his lip to muffle his sound, coming into Edgar’s hand and he couldn’t find air for a moment as Edgar kept going until he finally came himself a little later. “You good?” Edgar asked. 

“Fuck.” Bim stared up at the ceiling. “That was simple? What does complicated feel like?” He added with a chuckle. 

“Depends on what bunk you play.” Edgar rolled off of Bim. 

“Bunk?” Bim sat up as Edgar went over to his dresser, sliding open the top drawer.

“Ya’know? Top bunk, bottom bunk.” Edgar pulled out a pack of wet wipes, a habit due to his dog drooling literally everywhere. 

“What does that...oh.” Bim held out the word and scratched at his cheek. “I think bunk beds will have to wait.” 

“Of course.” Edgar took out a few wipes and tossed one to Bim. 

“Thanks.” Bim cleaned off his stomach. “And, uh...thanks.” 

“I got what the first one was for, but not the second.” Edgar was cleaning himself off as well. 

“I was worried I was being too forward,” Bim admitted. “Kind of just jumped into it.” 

“If I recall correctly, I was the one gropin’ at ya first.” Edgar chuckled and went back to the bed, throwing his wipe away into a small trashcan next to his bed.

“No complaints here.” Bim winked and threw his wipe away as well. 

“So, yeah.” Edgar sat down and slapped at his knees. “Now what?” 

“We finish our vacation?” Bim suggested.

“I can work with that.” Edgar leaned over and gave Bim one more kiss. 


End file.
